


Oliver.

by KnopePerkins



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Chris and Ann didn't date, F/F, Fluff, Oliver is just Oliver Perkins in this story, single mother au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnopePerkins/pseuds/KnopePerkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann is a single mother. Chris and Ann never got together and she's alone. Leslie helps Ann after the birth of her son Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Erynn (KnopedPerkins) were talking about this on tumblr and I just had to write a fic about it.

After the birth of Oliver, Leslie was quick to drive up to see Ann. She insisted she didn't have to but it isn't every day the most perfect human being in the world, who is also _stupid_ hot, gives birth to the second most perfect human being in the world.

Leslie drove up moments after she received the call, she was so excited she forgot to ask for a half day and sprinted out of the office, incoherently screaming about Ann. Her car was rammed full of gifts and balloons. Every time something this big happened it would be like a second christmas. Leslie arrived at the hospital and got a nurse to direct her to Ann and Oliver. 

"It's not really visiting hours Ms Knope." The nurse began her futile attempt of stopping Leslie from going to see her best friend. She quickly gave up. 

Both their faces lit up when they saw each other and Leslie ran over and squished up onto Ann's hospital bed. Oliver was in a tiny bed beside her. Ann had one arm around Leslie the other around Oliver, she gently rolled her thumb over his fine baby hair as he slept. Leslie had placed her gifts down the side and wrapped herself around Ann, resting her head on her chest. 

"What's this lucky kids name?" Leslie looked to Ann, she was sure she looked like she was a glowing sun goddess. 

"Oliver. Do you want to hold him?" Ann offered. She was already a natural, Leslie could tell.

"I'd love too Ann! I'm sure he's almost as perfect as you are." Leslie sat up as Ann lifted Oliver and handed her to Leslie. He was small and perfectly formed like Ann. Her eyes grew soft and looked at him lovingly. Cautious she might hurt or 'damage' Ann's perfect child she kept looking to her for reassurance. Ann had an arm round Leslie and rested on her shoulder, obviously exhausted. Oliver opened his eyes to look at the both of them and their hearts melted. Anything that baby did they were in awe of.

"Hey Ann?" Leslie whispered. This was the calmest she had ever seen Leslie. Not even when she slept she was this calm. "I know this stuff is hard to do when there's two of you doing this but it's just you and I want you to know I'm here to help you through all of this." Oliver had his hand round one of Leslie's fingers. 

"Are you sure? Don't you have a job?" Ann was flattered but she knew Leslie loved her job. This is a huge sacrifice for her to make. 

"I'm  _positive_ I have tonnes of vacation days I've never used and you and Oliver, right now are the most important things to me." Leslie looked down to Oliver. "When I drive back tonight I will take a few days off and come up to see you and help out. So tomorrow when you come out of here I'll drive you home and I'll stay with you the first night." 

"Leslie, you don't have to do this, you're an amazing friend for helping me with this." Ann sighed happily, still stroking Oliver's hair. "I love you Leslie."

"I love you too Ann." Leslie rocked Oliver gently, both in awe of this tiny human.They sat there together gently watching over Oliver. Neither wanted to let go of him.

\---

As Leslie promised she was at the hospital waiting to take Ann and Oliver home. When she saw the radiant sun goddess that is Ann Perkins Leslie ran over to greet the two of them. Leslie saw Oliver wearing one of the many gifts Leslie gave them. Leslie thought he looked adorable in it and of course, Ann agreed. 

Ann and Leslie made sure he was safely in the car and drove extra carefully because, as Leslie said 'Ann we have precious cargo on board!' 

At Ann's house Leslie had already visited and put up banners welcoming her and Oliver home and of course, Leslie was already onto making a scrapbook of all of this. 

Ann set Oliver down in the crib Ron had built for them and he was looking up at the two of them wide eyed. Leslie had bought him some soft toy animals, a brown teddy bear, a rabbit and 3 different coloured hippos. She placed them all into the crib with him. This kid does not get tired. Having Chris Traeger's genetics meant this kid did not need rest and would be full of energy 24/7. Poor Ann would never get any sleep.

Ann started pulling funny faces to try to get Oliver to laugh. He cracked a smile but no sign of laughing. Ann sighed. 

"Hey Ann, I got an idea that might make him laugh. Can I try?" Leslie always asked for Ann's approval when it came to Oliver, she didn't want to do anything wrong. 

"Sure go ahead, Leslie I trust you." Ann put an arm around Leslie looking at her smiling then quickly looking back to Oliver. He was still smiling up at Leslie and Ann, playing with his finger and drooling over himself. 

Leslie picked up one of the hippos and held it above him. Gasping then rubbing it on his tummy making farting noises, at first he looked shocked but as she kept doing it he started laughing. Ann and Leslie were both surprised. Ann and Leslie exchanged happy glances and laughed along with him. 

"It worked! But at this rate this kid will never run out of energy." Leslie sighed looking to Ann, they were both still smiling. 

"Well, if he's anything like me he will love to sleep... eventually. Oh god I hope he sleeps soon I'm exhausted and I probably will be until he's 18 and moves out." Ann yawned she rested her head on Leslie's shoulder fighting to keep her eyes open. 

"Hey Ann, I'm here to relieve you of some stress and to let you sleep. Go take a nap and don't feel guilty about it. I'll watch him for a little and if there's anything wrong I'll wake you I promise." Leslie reassured Ann. She reluctantly gave in and walked like a zombie to her bed and just collapsed in a heap and slept for hours. 

Leslie changed Oliver and kept him entertained the entire time until he fell asleep too. She calmed him when he started to get agitated by smoothing his baby hair like Ann does. He slowly fell asleep in his crib. He had his tiny little hand around one of Leslie's fingers as he slept, Leslie's heart melted. She stayed quiet letting both of the Perkin's sleep. 

Hours later Ann emerged from her bedroom and wrapped herself round Leslie. "How was he? Thank you so much for looking after him." She yawned rested her head on Leslie's back. 

"He was perfect just like you." Leslie put her hand over Ann's. 

Ann awed over Leslie's comments. "He loves you almost as much as I do Les. And I mean it." Ann held Leslie tighter. 

Leslie loved Ann too. Leslie loved Ann. She always had but at this moment, she didn't know if Ann meant she loved her  _like that_ back or just as friends. She did know that whenever Ann told her that she loved her she got butterflies filling her stomach. 

"I know you do. And I love you and I always will and I'll be here for you wherever you are. Be it here or Pawnee, I'm not letting you go Ann. I'm never letting you go." Leslie looked to Ann and wanted to curl up closer to her but she feared she would overstep her boundaries with her best friend. 

This started to kill her inside. 

\---

The next few months Leslie would visit Ann and help look after Oliver. He grew so much and each time Leslie saw him she couldn't believe it. When he started crawling they both had the task of trying to catch this kid and he would crawl all around the house. 

Leslie managed to catch him and her and Ann blew into his chubby cheeks to make a farting noise. It always made both him and them laugh. He loved it when they ran around with him on their hips or being bounced on their knees. 

One late night when Leslie was over and Oliver ,or now commonly referred to as Olly by the two of them, had fallen asleep on Ann, resting his head on her shoulder, quietly sucking his thumb as he slept. Ann got up to put him down in his crib and came back to Leslie and poured her a glass of wine.

Ann sighed as she sat down, clearly drained. 

"Ann, this is a ladies night, feel free to rant. You obviously want to talk, I've seen that look before." Leslie shuffled closer to Ann, the wine in her glass swishing around. 

"It's just... Olly doesn't have a dad and I'm worried he'll ask who is dad is when he gets older and where his dad is and why he isn't here and I just worry he won't want me he'll want his father and I don't even have any contact with Chris anymore. I told him he didn't have to be involved and this obviously scared him and-" Ann started to cry. Leslie put down her wine and pulled her close. Ann cried into her chest, leaving a damp patch on her chest. Leslie rubbed Ann's back in a circular motion like she did with Oliver when he was crying and Ann had her break. Leslie's heart broke into two. What child wouldn't love Ann? "You're like his second mother and I miss you I miss Pawnee, I miss being with friends in Pawnee and I miss having you here all the time."

Leslie fell silent, She paused letting Ann's last few tears drip onto her shirt. "Ann, I miss you too, you totally changed me and not having you and Olly close by just makes it harder. I wish you were back in Pawnee with me." Leslie sighed. "Also he loves you he adores you and his face lights up when he sees you. I love you both and if he asks about his father, about Chris... then we'll have to tell him honestly. He'll resent you if you lie to him. I read that online." 

Ann looked up to Leslie and with tears running down her cheek kissed her, she wasn't scared and Leslie showed no sign of rejecting the kiss. 

"Leslie... this little family has been torn apart for too long. I want you to be here with me and Olly. Him growing up and when he has his tantrums and when he has his school concerts. I want you to be here with me. You're his other parent. He needs you just as much as I do." Ann pushed Leslie's soft blonde hair back behind her ear. 

"I want to be with you too." Leslie was the one who started crying now. "I always had." Ann caught Leslie's tear on her finger whilst her own started to fall. They subsequently fell into each other with the refusal to let each other go.

\---

Not long after, Leslie had enlisted Donna to help sell both houses and relocate back to Pawnee. They managed to find a beautiful house perfect for Oliver to run around in as he grew up. Olly always was close to Ann. She never left his side. He loved Leslie too but he had a special bond with Ann that couldn't be broken.

Back in Pawnee, this time Ann was much happier and so was Leslie. They'd all settled down and were surrounded by friends no matter where Leslie's jobs took them. She always had Ann and Olly with her no matter where she went and would always back her.

\---

Leslie rushed home to collect Olly from Marlene and took him to the hospital to see Ann. She'd been with her for what seemed like days to little Olly when in reality it had only been a few hours.

She rushed them to the hospital thanking her mother for watching him.

When they arrived Leslie handed Olly a bag with balloons filled with gifts. "Carry this in for me and Mommy being the strong big boy you are!" Leslie ruffled his hair as she escorted him to Ann's room.

"Are you ready to meet your little sister Olly?" Leslie was beaming as she stood outside the door of the maternity ward. Olly nodded enthusiastically. She opened the door and they both quietly walked into the room. Everyone in awe yet again of another tiny addition to their family.


	2. 2

Leslie helped Oliver curl up next to Ann with her like she did when Oliver was born. She rested her head on Ann's shoulder, kissing her cheek whenever she could.

Oliver was on Leslie's lap. He leaned into her chest to face Ann and his new sister. Their new daughter.

"Mommy?" Oliver looked up to the both of them. 

"Yeah?" They both replied, smiling at eachother then focusing back on Oliver. 

"Was I ever that tiny?" He couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Yeah, you were even smaller than her." Ann played with his hair. He looked surprised by this information and remained quiet. Leslie tickled their daughter's tummy to see if she'd open her eyes and laugh or smile at them.

Oliver started to fall asleep on Leslie. 

"What are we going to call her Les?" Ann suggested some names "I like Katie? Maybe Sarah?" Ann looked at her. 

"We could name her Sarah or Katie or some other name without meaning..." Leslie raised her eyebrow and looked at Ann.

"Maybe you're right. She doesn't look like a Katie or a Sarah... how about Eleanor? I know you like that name." Ann rested her head on Leslie's shoulder.

"Yeah! And you can call her Ellie for short." Leslie became excited.

"Hey Eleanor..." They said  in unison softly. Leslie had one arm around Oliver and the other around Ann and Eleanor. Eleanor grabbed Leslie's finger and her heart melted.

\---

Eleanor, like Oliver, had big beautiful brown eyes almost identical to Ann's. The same eyes that Leslie couldn't get enough of. 

Leslie and Ann had tried to find a donor that was the closest genetically to Leslie as possible. This meant Ellie had dirty blonde hair and she also had a similar eye shape to Leslie. 

What genetics Ellie lacked from Leslie, she made up with her personality. She became a mini Leslie Knope. Oliver became a mini brown haired Ann Perkins. He always looked out for his little sister and so did her mothers.

Ellie liked to be with Leslie. She liked to be on her hip and being bounced and then being smothered in hugs and kisses. She also liked to be with Ann since she would always plait her hair and play doctors with her, she'd always bandage her teddies for her and sit and help her diagnose them with their various ailments. Many had broken paws.

Oliver was always around Ann. He was very patient and would play video games with Ann or whilst they watched their weekly film he'd curl up into her and she'd play with his hair, running her fingers through it. Ann had always done that. He likes hearing Leslie's stories and also likes to play in their garden with her. She is great at sword fights and 'Fort Perkins vs Fort Knope'. Though when it all snowed everyone joined in. Ann would go with Fort Knope to 'even the teams out' and steal kisses off Leslie.

Either way they both loved their mothers and their mothers loved them to pieces. 

\---

Ann was curled up with Leslie asleep on the sofa. She rested her head on Leslie's shoulder as she had her arms around her gently squeezing her tighter as they slept. Their legs were in a tangle. Ann was only woken up properly when she felt a small toddler climb onto them and sit in the little dip between her and Leslie. Of course Eleanor was awake at 6am, she had Leslie Knope for a mother. 

She was curled up into Ann. She wrapped one arm around Ellie and pulled her closer. Ellie woke up a little and looked to Ann.

"Good morning Tiny." Ann yawned.

"Gooooood morning Mommy." Ellie turned to hug Ann. Leslie was still fast asleep. She would kill to get a picture of this.  "Can we make cookies?"  She asked sweetly, she was always very caring and didn't want to do anything wrong. She got that from Ann. 

"Of course we can. I think we have enough stuff for them... but we should wait for everyone else to wake up because I know Olly and Leslie would love to join us." Ann closed her eyes and pulled Ellie closer. "Try to sleep for a little."

Ann fell back asleep but only for an hour when Leslie woke up and made such a high pitched 'awe' that Ann could have sworn only dogs could hear it. 

Ellie was talking to Leslie telling her how Ann said they could make cookies when everyone awake.

"That sounds like a good idea. You go wake Oliver and he'll help you find your aprons and I'll wake Mommy up and get things ready." Leslie kissed her as she slid out from the nest made from Ann and Leslie. She toddled off into Oliver's room and they could hear a muffled shout of 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY'

Ann opened her eyes and rolled into Leslie. "I see she's got everyone up" Ann smiled sleepily, her arms around Leslie.

"If Olly sleeps through that I'd be impressed." Leslie stood up with Ann still wrapped round her. 

They stumbled into the kitchen and started to get all the bowls out and all the ingredients needed along with many decorations and sprinkles.

Oliver stumbled out of his room with both aprons in hand whilst Ellie ran up to Leslie, who picked her up and held her on her hip, whilst Oliver sluggishly hugged Ann's waist. 

"I was thiiiinking..... maybe making this a competition? Me and Ellie vs You and Ann?" Leslie suggested. She looked to Ellie then Olly. Both seamed excited and Ann could get very competitive as could Leslie. 

"Ours will be the best!" Oliver said smugly and Ann agreed. 

"Okay lets get on this Chef Ellie are you ready to _TAKE THEM DOWN?_ " Leslie exclaimed over dramatically. 

"ELLIE READY!" She chanted back

"OLLY ARE YOU READY TO BEAT THEM?" Ann demanded trying to sound serious.

"OLLY READY!" He shouted back.

"BAKERS AT YOUR MARKS. 3, 2, 1 BAKE!" Ann and Leslie shouted in unison.

They set to baking and mid way through Leslie sent Ellie to throw flour at Ann who then sent Oliver to throw flour at Leslie and Ellie and by the end everyone was covered.

They decorated the cookies, Ellie made ones that looked like Olly, Leslie, Ann and of course herself. Olly covered his with sprinkles and called them volcanos. Ann tried to draw some animals on with some writing icing and Leslie drew things that related to parks, such as trees and benches.

They sat munching away at the cookies.

"I think we won." Ellie spoke up.

"I think they were all great." Ann raised her eyebrows at Leslie.

"There are no losers here, just good cookies." Leslie ate another.

"Apart from Olly. He lost."

"Eleanor!" Ann and Leslie said sternly.

"I think Ellie lost." Oliver mocked Ellie.

"Oliver!" Ann and Leslie repeated in the same tone.

"All the cookies were great. And tasted great." Leslie sighed.

"We still won though" Ellie mumbled.

Ann and Leslie looked to each other and sighed. This was their family. This was their life. 


End file.
